The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the safety and tolerability of multiple oral doses (once daily for 28 days) of FTY720 in stable renal transplant patients during steady state administration of Neoral. (cyclosporine for microemulsion) and prednisone. Secondary objectives include: measurement of the pharmacokinetics of whole blood FTY720 concentration after multiple oral doses, determination of the pharmacodynamic effect of multiple rising oral doses of FTY720 on lymphocyte counts and to measure the effect of FTY720 on lymphocyte subsets and to assess the effects of multiple once-daily oral doses of FTY720 on the steady state pharmacokinetics of cyclosporine.